This program is a continuation of Short Research Experience for Student Assistants. The program is designed to provide 14 students with a 10-week laboratory experience in cancer research during the summer. 14 students are selected from a pool of applicants who constitute prematriculated and first year medical students in addition to minority college students (5-6 of the total group will be minority students). The objectives of the program are: First, to inspire and motivate the selected students for involvement in clinical research in their practice. Second, to contribute to a decision by some students to select careers as physician investigators as the result of experience gained through this program. Third, to provide participants, especially minority undergraduates, with the opportunity to be exposed to cancer research and attract them to careers in biomedical or cancer research. This program has the following specific aims: l. To allow Student Assistants to develop an insight into the spectrum of oncological investigation. 2. To provide initial experience in the discipline of laboratory research. 3. To create a positive view for the Student Assistants of the place of cancer research in academic medicine. 4. To influence the Student Assistant's perception of cancer patient care and cancer research. 5. To expose Student Assistants to role models who are committed to cancer research. During the 10 weeks, students are engaged in the laboratory research under the supervision and guidance of a faculty preceptor. At the end of the 10 weeks, the Student Assistant will prepare an abstract in relation to his or her project. For those Medical Student Assistants who succeed in submitting a final paper on their summer research project in the format of a scientific publication, a $1,000 tuition rebate is provided by the Medical College.